


Past Thoughts

by DigitalGhost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Episode 19, Episode Related, Gen, Kinda, Zane Feels, wrong place wrong time, yeet, zane has feelings and he is beautiful, zane reminisces about his past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: When Zane visits the past, he ponders on how he came to be.





	Past Thoughts

Sitting atop a tree branch in the Forest of Tranquility, Zane waited with Sensei Wu and the ninja. Four other ninja lay sleeping on the ground below them, a pair of bongos and 3 glowing golden weapons lay on the ground beside them.

Invading the past to save the future,  he had been steering their actions to produce the results of the unaltered timeline, but now they had to wait.

So here he was, sitting in a tree, thinking about the younger white ninja that slept peacefully on the ground. He did not have to guess what his younger self was feeling, for he had felt those things not too long ago.

Most prominent was gratitude and joy that he had finally found a home. But also confusion, for past Zane had yet to discover his origins.

All this whirred through Zane’s mind as he waited, then finally past Kai woke and chased after his “sister” to the Fire Temple. Glancing back at his naive self one last time before joining the ninja, he felt the tiniest bit of remorse for when he still believed himself to be human.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had writers block for a bajillion months then this is my 3rd fic ive written today. wowie thanks self


End file.
